Właśnie tego w tobie nienawidzę
by Narya Anima
Summary: PolBel; Natalia zawsze widziała tylko swojego brata. Nie potrafiła się pogodzić z tym, że go nie było, gdy przebywała w domu Polski Jednak gdy wróciła do brata zdała sobie sprawę, że tęskni za Słowianami Zachodnimi, a szczególnie za Feliksem. Wmawiała sobie, że to nieprawda, jednak rzeczywistość jest brutalna.
1. Rozdział - Niama Oleńka

- On wcale nie jest taki jak myślisz - powiedział Gilbert patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
- A jaki? To matoł, który nigdy nie myśli o innych. Wieczny optymistyczny idiota, który nie widzi świata poza Krakowem!  
- Kiedyś zrozumiesz - odparł chłopak i powrócił do sprzątania w ich domu.  
Po 1525 roku Gilbert stał się lennikiem Feliksa i zamieszkał w ich domu na Wawelu. Razem z nim Natasha, Oleńka, Iga, Toris i Raivis.  
Białoruś dostała wspaniały pokój. Jego okna wychodziły na wschód... do ukochanego brata. Po śmierci ich matki Ivan kazał im uciekać, a sam stanął naprzeciw Mongoli.  
- Niama Oleńka! Niama niama! Braciszku! - krzyczała próbując się wyrwać siostrze, która trzymała ją w swoich ramionach i biegła przed siebie.  
- Ne Natashka, Ne, nash brat skazav: Uciekajcie! Odnajdźcie naszych zachodnich braci! A mu tak zrobimy.  
- Braciszku! - to był pierwszy raz gdy płakała. później spotkały Litwę. Ukraina od razu go polubiła i poprosiła o schronienie. Udzielił im go, ale przy tym przejmując ich wojska i ziemie. Jakiś czas potem poznały Feliksa. Toris zawarł z nim Unię i, jako, że Kraków był lepiej rozbudowany niż Wilno, przenieśli się tam... dalej od braciszka.  
Ale ona nie mogła nic mówić.  
Nie polubiła zachodniej rodziny. Feliks zawsze optymistyczny i waleczny, ale pod Grunwaldem nie walczył* tylko patrzył, gdy ona musiała celować, wiedząc, że dalej na polu jest Oleńka i coś może się jej stać. Ale był tam też Gilbert, którego chciała zabić. Dręczył nie tylko ich, ale i wielu innych, w tym jej brata.  
Iga, nazywana strzelcem, za to była z tych co robili wszystko an pół gwizdka i zawsze w biegu. Natalia nigdy nie wierzyła, że jej strzały mogły kogoś dosięgnąć z takim podejściem.  
Za to Josef, nazywany wrzaskiem, mało się odzywał i często nie odpowiadał jej dosłownie olewając. Za długo chyba siedział u Rodericha i przez to jego brzdąkolenie na pianinie słuch mu wyparował.  
Jakby nie patrzeć Josef był kontrastem dla Feliksa i Igi... ale nie zupełnie. Kiedy Słowianie Zachodni się kłócili robili przy tym taki rumor i dos. rozpier**l, że nawet Szkocja i Dania nie umieli podobnego zrobić. Zawsze wtedy padało mnóstwo przekleństw, które z czasem zaczęła rozumieć.  
Wtedy dopiero pojmowała dlaczego Josefa nazywano wrzaskiem, Feliksa walecznym, a Ige strzelcem.  
Naprawdę nienawidziła tego domu. W domu Ivana zawsze było cicho i chłodno, a tu głośno i tak nieznośnie ciepło.  
Nigdy nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że może tu być dobrze.  
Natomiast Oleńka zawsze mówiła, że jej się tu podoba, że to tego brakowało jej w Domu Rosji. To denerwowało Natalię.Zastanawiała się czasami, czy jej siostra czasem nie zapomniał o ich bracie. Kiedyś ją nawet ją o to spytała.  
- Oczywiście, że za nim tęsknię, Natashko, ale to, że mi się tu podoba nie zmienia tego.  
- Nieprawda - warknęła, a z jej fioletowych oczu pociekły łzy. To był drugi raz gdy płakała. Dlaczego została sama?

* * *

Kilka wieków później znów powróciła do domu Ivana. Wtedy wreszcie zrozumiała co takiego jej brakowało. Tu było zimno i smutno.  
_Niama! _- zaprzeczała sama sobie - _Tu jest mi przecież dobrze!_  
Ale było inaczej. Z dnia na dzień zdawała sobie sprawę, że tęskni za Wawelem. Za zamkiem, w którym zawsze, nawet zimom, było ciepło... Może to smok Wawelski dbał o ich ciepło... a może to uśmiechy kuzynów, którzy zawsze szczerzyli się jak idioci po skończonej walce, tak ją rozgrzewały.  
Nie wiedziała...

* * *

Rok 1795  
- Braciszku gdzie idziesz - spytała wychylając się jak duch zza drzwi. Ivan zesztywniał.  
_Urocze... _- pomyślała.  
- Jadę odwiedzić Feliksa - skłamał.  
- Pozdrów go ode mnie - powiedziała. Wtedy nie zdawała sobie sprawy co to oznaczało.  
Trzy lata wcześniej do ich domu przybyli Litwa i Łotwa. Natasha nigdy ich nie trawiła.  
_Bałci... _- warknęła w myślach jakby przeklinając. Nie lubiła ich. Zresztą podobna ich matka też była tak samo... dziwna. Nie rozumiała co jej brat w nich widzi.  
Jednak teraz bardziej ją niepokoił inny fakt. Słyszała, że Prusy coraz bardziej rośnie w siłę. Obawiała się o Ivana... i o Feliksa.  
Gdy miała już iść spań zajrzała jeszcze do salonu. Przy kominku, jedynym ciepłym miejscy, na fotelu siedziała Oleńka.  
- Siostrzyczko... Nie idziesz spać? - spytała  
- Czekam na Ivana - odparła - muszę z nim porozmawiać, ale ty idź. Potrzebujesz wypoczynku.  
- Dobrze - Białoruś udała się na górę i wskoczyła do łóżka. Już prawie zmorzył ją sen gdy usłyszała jak ktoś otwiera drzwi.  
- Pewnie braciszek wrócił - pomyślała. Zazwyczaj gdy wchodził mówił "dzień dobry", ale Natalia uznała, że zapewne teraz Ivan myśli, że wszyscy śpią i nie chce ich budzić.  
- Ivan - usłyszała zimny jak lud głos siostry - Musimy porozmawiać.  
Białoruś struchlała, ale była też coraz bardziej ciekawa. Jej siostra rzadko kiedy używała tego tonu głosy. Zazwyczaj gdy była wściekła.  
Po cichu zeszła na duł.  
- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - spytała Oleńka tym samym głosem.  
- O co ci chodzi? - niewinny głos Ivana rozbrzmiał w sali. Białorusinka zajrzała przez szparę w drzwiach i o mało nie krzyknęła. Jej brat był cały w krwi.  
_Kto cię zranił..._  
- Zabiłeś go - warknęła Oleńka. Była wściekła - Jak śmiałeś!  
- Uważaj na słowa - odparł Rosja już poważniejszym tonem.  
- Nie miałeś prawa by go zabijać! To nasz kuzyn!  
Białoruś nic z tego nie rozumiała. Ich krzyki... _O co chodziło? _W pewnym momencie Ivan uderzył siostrę, a ta upadła na podłogę.  
- Nienawidzę cię - warknęła dziewczyna.  
- Ale teraz będziesz musiała kochać - powiedział i chwycił ją za włosy podciągając do góry na wysokość swojego krocza.  
_Niama... Oleńka!_ Przerażona Natasha uciekła do swojego pokoju. Kochała siostrę, ale kochała też brata. Bała się. Od tak dawna się bała.

* * *

*Feliks jest utożsamiony tu z Władysławem Jagiełło, a Taurys z księciem Witoldem

Iga - Słowacja

Josef - Czechy


	2. Rozdział - Tak i nigdy nie zwątpię

Dlaczego to wszystko tak wyglądało? Udawała, że o niczym nie wiedziała, że nie wiedziała, że jej brat zgwałcił jej siostrę.  
Oleńka przestała się odzywać do Ivana i tylko posyłała mu złe spojrzenia.  
Pewnego dlatego, któregoś dnia przy kolacji Taurys spytał:  
- Panie Rosjo... wydaje mi się, że dawno nie przyszły żadne raporty od Feliksa - zauważył. Litwa nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale miał dziwne przeczucia. Dodatkowo Oleńka dziwnie się zachowywała i było tak jakoś zimniej.  
- No tak, nie wiecie... - odezwał się mężczyzna - Ten kraj już nie istnieje.  
Ręka Białorusi zatrzymała się w połowie drogi od rozchylonych ust, które już chciały połknąć zawartość łyżki. Rozległ się brzdęk uderzanych o podłogę sztućców.  
Fioletowe oczy dziewczyny poszerzyły się.  
- Za... zabiłeś go, bracie? - spytała po chwili gdy udało jej się odzyskać głos.  
- Tak - odparł najnormalniej w świecie Ivan.  
- Jest... był naszym kuzynem - szepnęła.  
Bałci spojrzeli na dziewczynę zdziwieni. Białoruś się tak nie zachowywała.  
- Właśnie, Natasho, był. Przynajmniej nasze ziemie się poszerzyły i zdobyliśmy kilka pięknych i bogatych ziem...  
Dziewczyna czuła jakby coś ją paraliżuje... Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego zrobiło się jej tak zimno i nagle pociemniało przed oczami.

* * *

Uśmiech...  
- Nati... - usłyszała tan głos. Jakby szeptał, ale jakby krzyczał.  
- Nati... - ponownie, a uśmiech przed jej oczami był jakby smutny.  
- Przestań - krzyknęła - zostaw mnie!  
- Nati~  
Chciała zatknąć sobie uszy, ale nie mogła ruszać rękami. Usłyszała jakiś dziwny szept, a potem targanie.  
Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy.  
Nad nią pochylała się Oleńka.  
- Natashko, obudziłaś się - szepnęła przytulając ją do siebie.  
- Co... - zdziwiła się.  
- Nie budziłaś się od kilku dni. Tak strasznie się o ciebie martwiłam - powiedziała, a jej głos zadrżał.  
Białoruś przytuliła swoją siostrę. Co miała robić. Ciężko było jej sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, a jej siostra Oleńka znosiła to chyba lepiej od niej.  
- Dlaczego on to zrobił? - spytała fioletowooka.  
Starsza dziewczyna odsunęła się od niej i położyła dłonie na ramionach. Niebieskie oczy spojrzały prosto w fioletowe.  
- To trudne i ciężko to wytłumaczyć - zaczęła - Polityka jest bardzo złożona i ciężko jest mieć rodzinę za sąsiadów. My - tu wskazała na siebie i Natashę - oraz Ivan nie próbujemy się wzajemnie zabić, choć i u nas zdarzają się kłótnie. Jednak Feliks to zupełnie inna bajka. Gdyby mogli to by się z Ivanem pozabijali nawzajem. Nie popieram tego jednak nie mogę powstrzymać. Jestem słaba, zbyt słaba, ale nie martw się. I Ivan i Feliks są równie potężni i wiesz, myślę, że nasz kuzyn jest jedyną na świecie osobą, która na równi może walczyć z naszym bratem. Nawet Gilbert, Arthur czy Francis, a tym bardziej inni nie mają dostatecznej siły... psychicznej by wygrać z kimś takim jak Rosja.  
- O czym ty mówisz? - spytała Natalia - Przecież Feliks nie żyje - powiedziała i czuła, jak oczy jej mokną.  
- Mylisz się - odparła Oleńka - Każdy z nas jest na swój sposób wyjątkowy. Pamiętasz jak uciekałyśmy przed Mongolią - spytała, a gdy dziewczyna skinęła głową kontynuowała - Wtedy pomyślałam, że nasz brat jest wyjątkowy. Jednak teraz widzę, że tą wyjątkowość gdzieś po drodze zatracił. Za to Feliks nie ważne czy wygrywając czy przegrywając pozostawał taki sam, niezmienny. On... nie mógłby tak po prostu zginąć. Toris powiedział wczoraj, że nie dziwi się, że nasz kuzyn tak skończył, ale w jego oczach widziałam zwątpienie i brak wiary we własne słowa. Może zniknął na chwilę, ale się odrodzi, bo to nie mapa mówi o naszym istnieniu, a przepełnione miłością i patriotyzmem serca naszych ludzi.  
- Aż tak wierzysz w swoje słowa, siastra? - spytała Natasza odwracając wzrok jakby bojąc się, że płomień wiary, który drzemie w niebieskich oczach, zaraz zgaśnie.  
- Tak, jak najbardziej i nigdy nie zwątpię...


	3. Rozdział - Jesteś jedyną, która wątpi

15 grudnia 1799 - Gdzieś pod Moskwą  
Ivan wyjechał zobaczyć swoje ziemie na terenach dawnego królestwa Polskiego. Kilka dni temu zaczął padać pierwszy w tym roku śnieg.  
Natasza spojrzała za okno. Tu, w domu Rosji, okna jej pokoju jak na złość wychodziły na zachód. Płatki śniegu wirowały tak, że wydawało się, że tańczą. Jeden z nich przylepił się do okna i zaczął się powoli rozmywać.  
- Nati~ - usłyszała ponownie głos ze snu.  
- Zostaw mnie - szepnęła.  
- Nati~  
- Minęły już 4 lata.  
- Nati~  
Dlaczego wydawało jej się, że płatki śniegu tworzą obraz jego twarzy?  
_Czemu mnie prześladujesz? Znajdź sobie kogoś innego... Z Taurysem spędziłeś dużo czasu, z Igą, Josefem... Czemu ja?_  
Wiatr za oknem jakby się uspokoił. Dziewczyna spojrzała przez szybę.Tu, w Rosji, zimą wiatr rzadko kiedy ucichał. Chmury się rozstąpiły ukazując błękitne niebo i słońce. Złote promienie odbijały się od śniegu tworząc coś na kształt świetlistego puchu.  
_Dlaczego... tak nagle..._  
Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mówiły jakby o wszystkim i o niczym.  
- Dlaczego czuję się tak jakbym miała na dzieję? Nie jestem Oleńką. Ona może wierzyć, ale ja nie. Jeśli mój brat go zabił to mogę być tego pewna w 100%.  
- Więc dlaczego ci się wydaje, że on ciągle żyje? - spytał jakiś głos. Spojrzała za siebie. Za nią stał Litwa.  
- Czego chcesz, Laurinatis? - warknęła na Litwina.  
- Pogadać - odparł. W obecnej chwili przypominał jej tego Litwę, którego znała i widział podczas bitew. Ten, który nie spoufala się z drugą stroną.  
- A niby o czym?  
- Jakbyś nie wiedział. Wiesz, wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, choć bez wzajemności z mojej strony, ale teraz nie czas na osobiste uwagi. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to sam byłem trochę zszokowany jego śmiercią. On nie jest z tych co po prostu umierają.  
- I tylko po to ty jesteś? Żeby mówić takie rzeczy? - warknęła. Dlaczego mówi jej o jego śmierci? Dlaczego?  
- Bo tak jak Oleńka wierzę w to, że on żyje. Tak samo uważają Łotwa i Estonia i wielu innych. Także Ivan. Jesteś jedyną która myśli, że zniknął.  
- Oleńka mówiła, że nie wierzysz.  
- Lepiej nie gadać o takich rzeczach gdy w domu jest Ivan, a tego dnia był, wiesz, ściany mają uszy - to powiedziawszy wyszedł.  
Laurinatis spojrzał na telegraf*, którym przychodziły tu wiadomości ze świata. Był jakby cudem, który pozwalał im komunikować się z cywilizacją.  
Spojrzał na układ kropek i kresek na kartce. (k - krótki sygnał, d - długi)

kkkdddkkkdddkkkddd  
kddkkdkkdkkdkkdkkddkdkdkkdddkkkdkkddkkdkddkdddkdkk kddddk  
kdkkdddkkdkkddddkkkdkddkddkdkdkkddkdkdddkdkkdddkkk dkkdkd  
dkkkkddkkdkdkkkddkkkdkdkdkkdkddkdkkdkddkkddkkkkdkk kdkdkd  
kkkdkd

_Cholera _przeklął w myślach czytając wiadomość. To zdecydowanie nie wróżyło dobrze dla Rosji, a teraz będzie na tym tracić także jego naród. To nie będzie takie proste jak się na początku wydawało.  
(O czym jest wiadomość? Dowiecie się niedługo :D, a jak jesteście mądrzy to sami się kapniecie)

* * *

15 grudnia 1799 - Francja  
Francis wziął do ręki kieliszek wypełniony wybornym winem z jednej z jego prywatnych winnic. Siedział na jednym z miękkich fotelów. Spojrzał w stronę okna. Stał tam jego gość. Owa osoba wpatrywała się w Paryż, który wydawał się stąd i o tej porze roku takim szary i nic nie wartym zlepkiem ulic i budynków. Taa... Rewolucja, jasne.  
- I jak ci tu - spytał Francis i upił kolejny łyk.  
- Nie jestem tu po to by pławić się w luksusach i nieróbstwie.  
- Ale monsieur, czasami trzeba trochę odpocząć.  
- Najwyraźniej nie rozumiesz, że moje problemy są na tyle poważne, że nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.  
- Nudny jesteś - stwierdził - Zupełnie jak Kirkland.  
Postać parsknęła śmiechem.  
- Nie widziałeś mnie chyba jeszcze w akcji. Poważnym, nudnym i sztywnym jestem wtedy kiedy trzeba. A ty jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. Nie jesteś wszechmocny.  
- Ale będę - odparł pewnie siebie Francis.  
- Oj mylisz się, tak jak ja się myliłem. Powoli spadniesz i nawet tego nie zauważysz. Znając twoją naturę będziesz się nad wszystkimi... no nazwijmy to znęcaniem, ale wiesz, pismo święte mówi: _"Nie gnęb tych co są niżej od ciebie, bo możesz ich spotkać gdy będziesz spadać**"_  
- Znasz się na piśmie? - spytał Bonnefoy.  
- Owszem, nie jest takie trudne jak się wydaje po grubości.  
- Z daleka nie wyglądasz na takiego jakim cię teraz widzę. Bardziej na niepoprawnego optymistę.  
- To mylne wrażenie - odparł.  
- Powiedź mi, czego szukasz na wschodzie. Mógłbyś przemycić trochę ludu przez granice Rodericha i zbudować coś od nowa tutaj na zachodzie. Tu jest lepiej, cieplej. Więc powiedz mi, czego szukasz na mroźnym wschodzie?  
- Żyłem tam odkąd pamiętam. Tu jest naprawdę pięknie jednak te widoki... dla mnie nie umywają się _"do tych pagórków leśnych, do tych łąk zielonych, szeroko nad błękitnym Niemnem rozciągnionych; do tych pól malowanych zbożem rozmaitem, wyzłacanych pszenicą, posrebrzanych żytem***"_  
- Mi się wydaje, że to nie o to chodzi, prawda Feliksie?

* * *

*jest to co prawda błąd, ale na potrzeby opowiadania. Telegraf został wynaleziony w 1833, więc ponad 30 lat później  
**Fragment książki _"Młot na czarownice"_ Jacka Piekary. Jako, że Piekara to Piekara nie jestem pewna, czy cytowany przeze mnie fragment jest na pewno z Biblii.  
***Fragment Inwokacji z _"Pana Tadeusza"_ Adama Mickiewicza. Osobiście, mogę się pochwalić, że znam ją na pamięć :D Jednak Feliks nie mógł jej znać, bo epopeja powstała trochę po telegrafie. Zrozumcie, dla fanficka.


	4. Rozdział - Wrócić do ciebie Natasho

2 stycznia 1799 - Rosja - Okolice Moskwy

Natalia odziana w szary płaszcz z czarnym futerkiem szła przez białe okowy Niziny wschodnioeuropejskiej. Jeszcze chwile temu było jasno i słońce świeciło, a po chwili ponownie zrobiło się wietrznie i mroźno. Wyszła tylko na chwilę do oddalonej o 200 metrów wsi by spytać czy przybyła nowa dostawa pieczywa z Moskwy. Jak zwykle dostała trochę i wracała do domu. Spojrzała na bramę do domu. Brama była otwarta, a w śniegu było widać wygniecione przez końskie kopyta dziury.

_Ivan..._ pomyślała i przyśpieszyła kroku. Chciała wiedzieć co dzieje się na dawnych terenach RP. Weszła do domu.

Już miała powiedzieć "Dobroye utro" na przywitanie.

- Panie Rosjo! - usłyszała nagle głos Taurysa - Panie Rosjo, telegram!

Zdjęła po cichu buty i na palcach podeszła do salonu. W fotelu siedział Ivan i czytał kartkę wypełnioną punktami i kreskami.

- To... - zaczął - dobrze nie jest - przyznał - ale źle też nie. Nie dojdą tu.

- Panie Rosjo, to jest zachłanny człowiek.

- Nawet jeśli. To Francuz! Nie uda mu się tu zajść - powiedział pewnie Ivan i wyszedł drugimi drzwiami do kuchni. Za nim podążył Taurys wiedząc, że Rosja poprosi go (czyt. rozkaże) o przygotowanie czegoś dobrego.

Natalia szybko wślizgnęła się do salonu i wzięła do ręki kartkę.

Układ punktów i kresek oznaczał:

"VVV

We Francji Napoleon zdobywa coraz większą władzę.

Koniec"

Napoleon... Słyszała już o nim. Ponoć jak na człowieka był geniuszem strategicznym, ale tak zachłannym, że gdyby miał silną armię mógłby zdobyć wielką władzę i nawet cały świat.

To nie wróżyło dobrze. Idąc na Rosję, bo na pewno to zrobi, będzie niszczyć ziemię i domy Słowian Zachodnich... a potem to samo stanie się z nimi. Ivan dobrze mówił, że Francis ze swoimi ludźmi tu nie wytrzymają, ale zdobyć ich mogli. To nie był problem.

Wstała i pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Na łóżku leżała koperta, gdzie był czytelny napis "Dla Natashy" wykaligrafowany przez Litwina.

Niechętnie otworzyła ją i wyjęła list.

Był to inny telegram:

kkkdddkkkdddkkkddd

kddkkdkkdkddk-kkddddkkkddkkkdkdkkkkkkdkkdkddkdddkd dkkkdkd

kdkkddkddkdkkdkddkdddkdkkkkkdkdkkkkdkkdkdkkkddkkkd dddkdkd

dkdkdkd

kkkdkd

"VVV

We Włoszech powstały polskie legiony.

koniec"

Poczuła jak jej oczy moknął od łez szczęścia.

_Feliks... Tak się cieszę..._

Pod spodem był napis:

"Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Nie pokazałem tego Ivanowi i ty lepiej też nie pokazuj, najlepiej spal

Taurys"

Ona także nie miała już wątpliwości. Teraz trzeba było tylko czekać na Francisa. Jeśli uda się go pokonać może dowiedzą się od niego co się dzieje, gdzie jest i czy Bonnefoy widział Feliksa.

* * *

2 grudnia 1799 - Francja - Okolice Paryża

Francis spojrzał na ubranego w mundur blondyna.

- Dobrze na tobie leży - przyznał.

- Mundur nie jest po to by dobrze leżeć, a po to by w nim walczyć - odparł. Francis go denerwował. Jedno wielkie, żabie, francuskie, denerwujące coś. Zawsze tylko myślał o tym jak wygląda w oczach innych. Był chciwy i marzył tylko o tym by zdobyć więcej terenów. Dziwne, bo jego największym pragnieniem, wręcz ambicją, było zdobycie wysp Brytyjskich. Wolał nie próbować zrozumieć logiki "kolegi".

Z okien domu Francisa można było spojrzeć na każdą stronę świata. Był wielki i miał mnóstwo pokoi, których sam zielonooki nie mógł zliczyć.

Jednak blondyn wyjątkowo nalegał na pokój z widokiem na wschód.

_Chciałbym wreszcie wrócić _- pomyślał - _Do wszystkich. A przede wszystkim do ciebie Natasho _- pomyślał.


End file.
